


Super Soldier Sandwich

by Hekkenfeldt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Threesome, Triad relationship, boys having feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekkenfeldt/pseuds/Hekkenfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's the guy! The one who's sleeping with Captain America AND the Winter Soldier!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Soldier Sandwich

"That's _him_." _  
  
_ Sam's ears perked up at the familiar whisper. He had been starting to get used to the stares and the pointing, ever since the paparazzi had snapped that photo, but the things people actually _said_ were something he hadn't entirely gotten a handle on yet.  
  
"That's the guy! The one who's sleeping with Captain America _and_ the Winter Soldier!"  
  
He smirked into his coffee cup. It was flattering, he supposed. Sure, he'd rather people stopped and gaped because of his awesome fighting moves and super cool Avenger status, but being known for dating two of the most powerful men on the planet really wasn't that bad.  
  
"I bet they're _incredible_ in bed. God, that would be a dream come true."  
  
Okay, time to get out of here before he had to start listening to people speculate on his boyfriends' bedroom techniques again. He quickly grabbed his bag, and as he passed the table where the two gossiping women sat, he sent them a wink. "They're actually a little hard to handle."  
  
He watched them turn bright red, and walked out of the coffee shop chuckling, knowing the two would be thinking about exactly what he meant by that for _many_ nights to come.  
  
To be honest, though, he hadn't been kidding. Sex with super soldiers could be downright exhausting. As it was, after the marathon session the three had had (again) last night, he was having a little trouble walking. Not that his boys weren't careful with him, but there were only so many rounds a normal human could go without getting sore. And Steve and Bucky... well, they could go a lot of rounds. He had speculated as much before he ever got into bed with either of them, but being witness to (and subject to) the fact was very different than just mere speculation.  
  
Sam smiled to himself just thinking about it. The people on the street around him gave him a wide berth as he walked by, maybe because he was grinning like a fool, but he really couldn't help himself. He kind of felt like the luckiest man alive. After all, he had been certain when the whole Steve-Sam-Bucky sex thing started that it would only be temporary. It wasn't like he could exactly compete -- he didn't have their perfect bodies or their shared history. He was just the guy helping them cope, the glue sticking Steve and Bucky back together, until they were okay enough to stick without his help.  
  
In the beginning, he had been fine with that. They were his friends, after all, and he was happy to assist. And if he got his brains fucked out on the regular in the process, well, that was just a bonus.  
  
But he'd been blind-sided by the _feelings_ that had come with being part of a super soldier sandwich. What he had thought was just sex quickly became so, so much more, and he grew to dread that inevitable day when Steve and Bucky, finally whole, would decide that they didn't need him anymore.  
  
Which was why he was walking (well, limping) down a Brooklyn street, smiling at the world. Because that day hadn't come. Wasn't _going_ to come. Because his boys had realized that, as madly in love as they were with each other, they were just as madly in love with Sam. And they just kept _showing_ him how very madly in love they were.

Sam laughed as he passed the newspaper box outside their house, and all the way up the front steps. Sure, okay, maybe they shouldn't have shown him in such a _public_ way, because no amount of fancy PR specialists or Tony-hired lawyers were going to keep _that_ off the tabloid covers (and boy, did he look bendy in those pictures), but those girls were right. As overwhelming as it was, this was a dream come true.

Bucky looked up at him as he came in the door, and gestured to the window, frowning. "Did I see you limping out there, birdie?"  
  
"Nah, I'm good. In fact," he said, looking Bucky up and down, "I might just be feeling well enough for another round."

 

But in the weeks following the paparazzi photograph, Sam began to discover that dreams come true weren't always perfect.

 

"Have we... have we told you...?" Steve asked, as they were washing up the dinner plates.  
  
"Yes." Said Sam happily, and wiped the escaped bubbles off his Captain's nose.

   
  
"You know, don't you...?" Bucky asked, as they watched brainless TV together to unwind after a mission.  
  
"Yes." Said Sam happily, as he lay his head on his Soldier's shoulder.

   
  
"It's just that, well, we really... I mean, _you know_..." Said Steve, as Sam helped him with his phone.  
  
"I do." Said Sam, a bit concerned, as he showed him how to download an app yet again

 

"We just want to _make sure_ that you know...." Said Bucky, as they folded up the laundry.  
  
"I _do_." Said Sam, trying not to let the worry in his voice escape.

 

Really, everything _would_ be perfect if his boys would just _believe_ that he knew how loved he was.  
  
And how could he not? How could soft kisses up and down his spine that lingered over every scar and blemish not tell him that? How could hands that could bend steel touching him so tenderly that they were like feathers on his skin not let him know?  
  
Steve and Bucky were rarely gentle with each other, but with him, well, they treated him like he was something truly _precious._ His boys kissed each other like they were dying of thirst, and the other was made of water -- all teeth and desperate domination of tongues. Sam was half surprised no one had lost a tooth yet. But they kissed Sam differently -- Bucky always so gentle, like he was terrified of hurting him, and Steve, more hungry, but languid, like they had all the time in the entire world to kiss.  
  
Sam supposed it made sense. Bucky and Steve had lost each other once, so they fucked frantically, like at any moment they might be torn apart again. But Sam was safe. Sam wasn't going to disappear. They could take their time with him, and their turn with him -- they had time to make him feel blissed out and special.  
  
And Sam felt _very_ special. He had never felt particularly important before. As a kid, he had been one of many. Loved, sure, but no more than anybody else. As a soldier, he had again been one of many. Damn good at his job, but no more a hero than anybody who fought alongside him.  
  
But Steve and Bucky? They made him feel like he was the whole world.  
  
So how could they not know that he knew?

 

"Why don't you think I know you love me?" he asked one night when they were getting ready for bed, when another round of questioning had left him exasperated and desperately confused. "I know you don't think I'm stupid, so what's going on?"  
  
"We don't think you're stupid!" Bucky answered, eyes wide.  
  
"Sam, we could never think you were stupid." Steve had breathed, concern breaking out all over his expression.  
  
Sam scrubbed at his face. "I know you don't think that. I just _said_ I know you don't think that. This is what I mean! Why do you think I don't know how you feel?"  
  
Steve and Bucky had looked at each other for a long while, before Bucky finally answered. "It's the _words._ "  
  
"The words?"  
  
Steve sighed and sat down on the bed. "We're not good with words, Sam. I mean, I never knew how to talk to people I liked. You should have seen me with Peggy. Bucky used to be good at them, but..."  
  
Bucky shrugged. "Kind of lost that. You know." He looked for a moment like he might try to say more, but then gave up.  
  
Steve smiled sadly, "And you're so good with words. You always know what to say to us. You're a _counselor_. And I'm just... I'm just a _soldier._ "  
  
"We don't want to lose you." Bucky finished, barely managing to look up at him.  
  
Sam had to smile. And not just a little smile, a big smile. The biggest damn smile he had ever smiled. Because how could he possibly feel more loved? And as his boys gaped at his smile, he whispered conspiratorially to them, "I've got a plan."

 

"How you holding up there, Sam?" Steve asked, running his fingers down Sam's sweat-covered chest.  
  
Sam managed to roll his head towards where Steve was lying next to him and Bucky, watching them through heavily lidded eyes.

"Think he's trying to kill me but... _oh.."_ Sam lost his train of thought for a moment as Bucky brushed against his prostate again, and he had to wait for the stars in his vision to clear before he could finish, "...but yeah. _Good_."  
  
Steve hummed with approval and leaned in to give Sam another kiss, and Sam barely managed to kiss him back, too consumed with Bucky fucking him through the mattress. Steve smiled down at him in a way that made Sam's stomach squirm, leaving him feeling warm all over and yet vaguely like prey. "Good, because when he's done I want another turn with you."

Sam's eyes widened a bit. He wasn't sure he could handle Steve taking another turn. How many rounds had he gone already?  
  
Bucky seemed to agree, saying as he snapped his hips forward, "I think our birdie needs a break, Stevie. We've been too rough with him." He bent down to kiss Sam, and Sam's eyes rolled back at the new angle. The kiss was surprisingly soft, considering how hard Bucky was fucking him, and Sam lost himself in the way his stubble rubbed against his chin. "You okay for me to finish?" Bucky whispered, as he pulled away from Sam's lips.  
  
Sam nodded, a little dazed.

 

Later, when Bucky was done and they had gently re-arranged him on the bed away from the wet spot, he listened, half awake, to the wet sounds of Bucky and Steve kissing, feeling the way their side of the bed dipped underneath their combined weight, and shook with the gentle rhythmic thrusting of them fucking; gentle only because they were doing their damnedest to not keep Sam awake.  
  
He smiled to himself. It had been a pretty damn good plan. Sure, it meant he was in for a lot more limping around Brooklyn, and a lot less sleep, but convincing his boys that they didn't need to tell him with words as long as they could show him with their _bodies_ had been one of his best ideas yet. And while Steve and Bucky seemed a little uncertain that it would be enough, Sam was pretty sure he had all the time in the world to persuade them.

“What are you grinning for?” came Bucky’s ragged voice. “Good dream, birdie?”  
  
Sam opened his eyes to look over at his boys, entangled in each other other’s perfect bodies, but still looking at _him_ like he was the entire universe, and smiled even brighter. “ _Damn_ good dream.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta, Mrs_D, for making me fall in love with these boys in the first place! <3


End file.
